Kingdom of love: Tales from Frozen
by Albedo666
Summary: A collection of one shots set in the world of Frozen where the three central characters are; Anna, Elsa, and the Queen. Each chapter will consist of a story in differing genre and time period of sorts. Pairings include Elsanna, either of them paired with the Queen, or just one of them; or all three. If you aren't a fan of incest, yuri, please don't read. No flames. That is all.
1. Chapter 1 Innocent kiss (k)

**Authors note:** For those reading past the brief summary this will entail not only sisterly but also motherly love shared within one family. Each chapter is a short story or encounter that will range from innocent, to mild, to red hot and no hold bars action. For those who are against this they should turn away now, this is only the second warning but it is final and if you are eyes are burned from reading this or you blame me for no warning, do not. No flames. Elsanna can be found here though the pairings may mix and match as well. Each chapter will range from rating as well, so it is safe to keep it in M for the later stuff. In the chapter title I will place a letter next to last letter so you can tell what content it will consist of. Hope you enjoy.

KINGDOM OF LOVE: Tales from Frozen

CH.1: Innocent kiss (k)

Elsa was nervous, she was scared, and every fiber of her being was focused on this one moment. Her birthday was coming up, she'd be turning five, no wait eight she believed and her parents were throwing her a party. She felt herself thinking on what she wanted the most but every time she did so her body was wracked with guilt she couldn't quite place. Anna was making her something special and she told her to meet her in her room before the party.

Elsa's blond hair was growing out and her body was going through some changes, some really, while she hadn't matured yet she was on the road as her mother told her. Ever since she was young there was some maturity to her that her sister Anna did not possess. Anna enjoyed playing in the snow and doing what young girls did, but, for her it was learning how things worked and what she would be when older, Queen obviously…though obtaining the title would be through hard work and her mother eventually stepping down and handing her the crown.

The Kingdom of Arendelle, her home, was a place full of cheer and aside from some other Kingdoms trying to take over war was never in sight. Elsa rather enjoyed times where war wasn't presented…it meant that her family was closer then apart. There was a lot of pressure as King and Queen and Elsa had witnessed first-hand the grueling ordeal that came with sitting in stuffy chairs committing to long boring talks of how to avoid certain things.

The party was drawing near and Elsa felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Could it be that she was nervous about being in such close quarter with her beloved sister? Anna meant the world to her and while she may not show it as much as she liked…Anna was always part of her heart. Wearing a blue party dress her mother picked out she strolled along holding her hands as she found herself before her sister's room.

Due to a bunk bed fiasco the two were given separate rooms…or it could have been because Elsa felt it time to move to her own room, ah maturity. Taking a breath she knocks on the door…her blue eyes waiting until the familiar dark hair of her sister pokes out. "I have arrived…as summoned, now what is this gift you wish to show me?"

"Shh, not so loud, quick come in." Elsa let out an exasperated sigh before her sister pulled her into the room. Looking around she noted the drawings of snowflakes on Anna's wall along with her collection of snow globes. There was only one bed and the covers were off. Looking at Anna now she noted her hair was in disarray and she was a frantic pace of energy in a dress that should have been not slept in…but was anyway because…it was Anna.

"Anna the party will be starting soon and you and I must be both be present. And your dress…why did you sleep in it?" Elsa shook her head as she placed a hand on her head but found Anna standing with her hands behind her back humming.

"I was up all night trying to think of the most perfect gift to give you. It was really hard…seeing how you have been extra hard to get things for. And well…I tried on the dress before going to sleep…I didn't think I'd sleep long as I did." Anna explained.

Elsa heaves a sigh but decides to not say any more on the matter. "Very well…now…can you just give me my gift so we can go to this party?" Elsa waits expecting a hand-made gift she could add to the clutter in her room. Unlike Anna's room hers was perfectly made, scarce of stuff that would distract her. In fact she had more books then possessions she held dear.

"First you have to close your eyes." She waits and Elsa rolls her eyes before closing them. She did not see the point of this but why not humor her.

"Fine they are closed…now-?" Elsa blinked a few times as she felt soft lips against her own. There was a moment where no words were said…the kiss persisting for quite the number of minutes. Her cheeks turned red and she felt soft hands on her cheeks so that didn't make matters any better.

When the kiss ended she opened her eyes and found her sister's big eyes staring right back at her. "Happy Birthday Elsa…hope you enjoyed. We should get going now…hmmm…nah I'll keep the dress on, even if it is a bit ruffled it will work for now." Anna raced out of the room leaving her there.

Elsa placed a finger to her lips blushing as she watches Anna race off. It was the best birthday present she had ever received from Anna. It would be difficult from now on with the two…but…as she walked out humming she was aglow with the endless possibilities of where their relationship would take them, as sisters…or something more.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Well that was the first tale. It is just one of many set to be made and each one might take place in a different genre or situation. I figured I would start out light and work from there. Each one though is not a continuation of the other so you can pick and choose which ones to read.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightclub duo (T)

**Authors note:** For those wishing to rp Elsanna with me just pm me and let me know. I am planning on making a forum but first need to see if anyone is interested. If enough people pm me I will set up a forum. Anyway in this story set in the night life of Arendelle the sisters find themselves in a night club that just opened…and one thing leads to another.

CH.2: Nightclub duo (T)

Anna could not believe she was here. The opening night of 'Arendelle Frost Bite' was in full swing, The place was packed and Anna wore an green dress that hugged her curves. There were plenty of whistles aimed at her but she did her best to not let it get to her. The music pulsing through the room was quite hypnotic and she found herself moving sensually to the beat, her hands moving up and down her hips as she swayed in time. And that is when she felt the chill and froze.

"Is that how you dance when no one is looking?" Anna turned to see her sister and Queen of Arendelle Elsa standing just a few feet from her.

"Elsa…hey…I didn't think you would show," Anna rubbed the back of her neck. Standing there wearing a blue hot short outfit that seemed to work well for Elsa's body she stood there indifferent.

"I figured I would show and keep an eye on you…as boys are known to be drawn to you and all." Elsa spoke the truth. Anna could not help the fact her body had attracted cute boys…including her suitor Hans, though Elsa made sure his advances were shot down unless the full might of her ruling came down on his head.

"I can't help how boys look at me Elsa…c'mon…if you knew boys were looking at you what would you do?" Anna continued to sway and gestured for Elsa to follow.

Elsa followed reluctantly and she saw how her sister kept an eye on any boy making their way over for some crotch grinding. "I would freeze them without a second thought. Anna stop dancing."

"Elsa for once in your life have a little fun…relax…get in on the dancing while the night is young. This place is meant to relieve stress and to show one's body without formal wear of sorts that gets you invited to balls." Anna wanted to see her sister let loose…and seeing how the duties of Queen were starting to weigh her down…why not?

Elsa seemed to debate what she was saying until just when Anna was about to give up…she notes the way she is moving her hips. It was hard to imagine and yet here she was, Queen Elsa of Arendelle…rocking her hips to a tune she probably had never heard for it was too loud for her taste.

"Elsa…you are doing it!" Anna clapped her hands together and her sister was completely oblivious to exactly what it was she was doing.

"And what would I be doing…oh my goodness…Anna stop me!" Elsa was starting to panic but Anna was quick to her, pressing herself to her body she places her hands around her neck.

"Elsa…you are dancing…there is nothing wrong here. Place your hands behind me and dance with me, just, do it like we used to." Anna stared deeply into her eyes and soon Elsa's hands are at the small of her back. The two of them begin to dance slowly to the music and thankfully the person running the music spots the Queen and lowers the tempo.

"Anna…we did this when we were young…don't you find this inappropriate?" Elsa was looking around at people but they were slowly pairing up and dancing as well.

"Hey…eyes on me ok?" Anna moves a hand adjusting her sister's gaze and blushing as those blues of hers look into her eyes.

"Anna…we are sisters…dancing in such close vicinity…it is just wrong," Elsa was about to pull away but Anna would have none of that now, oh no, not when she fought so hard to get her here.

"There is nothing wrong with two sisters who love each other dancing together…now is there? I mean it isn't like there are hidden feelings here right?" Anna tilted her head to the side and Elsa laughed lightly.

"You are right…I am just…I am overthinking things like I usually do." Elsa rests her head against hers and Anna closes her eyes. She doesn't know what brought her to do what she did…but…in the moment so close to her sister…her head dipped.

Her eyes were closed but one thing was for certain…there was lip contact. The kiss was not planned and she settled into her sister's body just as the music ended and all eyes were on them. Elsa took a bit to react but when she did her reaction was honest.

"Anna…what the hell?!" Elsa stumbled back caught off guard by the kiss and the intimacy behind it. Her eyes were big as she touched her lips before stumbling back and hurrying outside.

"Elsa…no…wait!" Anna hurries after her sister and the dancers just stare after them. Anna finds Elsa not too far away holding herself looking out at the night. A slight chill was starting to build and the closer she got the colder it got.

"Stay away from me Anna…I mean it…you crossed the line back there!" Anna held herself and looked on as her sister seemed to cover herself in a veil of isolation.

"Elsa…I've been holding something back…and that was tonight wasn't just to get you out of the castle…it was for me to see how I truly felt about you." Anna waited but saw Elsa still looking away. "I've been having inappropriate thoughts…and…for a while I thought I could fight them. I notice how protective you are of me…and how much you care…and after a bit I began to purposefully draw boys in knowing that you would save me…you are my frosty knight…and I love you for it Elsa. I love you."

"No…no take that back…Anna we are sisters and this…is just wrong. I am Queen…I am supposed to take a husband…and Arendelle-."

"Forgive my language but screw Arendelle and what it thinks. Can you honestly tell me that kiss meant nothing…that you could leave here and not even think back to that moment of perfection shared between two who love and who have gone through what we have?"

Anna waited and finally saw her sister turn around…tears in her eyes. The chill was easing up and she headed over to her fighting her teeth as they threatened to chatter.

"Anna…how can you love someone like me…look at me…my emotions are out of control and look at how our relationship has been-."

"Elsa…you won't be pushing me away no matter what you say…I know you have flaws, I do too…no one is perfect. I just want you to let me in…to embrace me as a lover would…and no matter what they think in there…our love won't be deterred no matter what." Anna placed her hands on Elsa and as Elsa debated something, perhaps a thought or action…she kissed her fully.

Anna kisses her back lingering in the moment as it was just the two of them standing in the cold…no one had followed them outside so this moment was theirs…and theirs alone. When the kiss ended Anna led Elsa back into the club and people seemed to stare. "Hey…this club needs some fast sticky beats…play it and get dancing everyone!"

Anna grinned and soon the place was moving to a sick beat. Elsa let go of her and took to the floor moving her hips to the beat, her hands splayed through her long hair sending it cascading down her shoulders as she dropped it low and Anna got a good view of all this from behind. Perhaps it was her love that set this part of her free or maybe she was deciding to let it go, regardless, her sister was the hottest piece of action happening on that dance floor.

The crowd was caught off guard by Elsa's moves but they began to clap and soon others began to move about. There were some girls that joined Elsa swaying and popping those hips and the boys off to the side just drooled. Heh, she thought, all of them are looking at my sister but they haven't tasted her lips…nor will they ever. Anna began to move behind Elsa and placed her hands on her hips and Elsa started…but she settled into her pushing her butt against her crotch. The two of them moving sensually and all eyes were on them.

"Anna…tomorrow this will be the talk of all of Arendelle," Elsa manages as she keeps dancing and Anna whispers in her ear.

"People will talk, let them talk Elsa…right now live in the moment and dance with me." Anna nibbled at her ear and ran her hands along her sister's curves. Placing one hand along her stomach and the other trailing along her hip she feels Elsa's hand go behind her head, her eyes practically shut as there was ecstasy in her smile.

Anna began to grind her crotch against her and couldn't contain her hunger any longer as she pulls back to turn her sister to her and goes to lift up her leg and the two are caught in the spotlight. Breathing hard she stares into her sister's eyes and soon…they are kissing, and this was not like their other kiss…this was something else. It was heated and passionate and clapping could be heard…but it fell into the background. In that moment there was only her sister and her…no one else mattered. Tomorrow would be something new for the two…but…in this moment in time…life was beautiful.

THE END

 **Authors note:** Well another Elsanna one shot completed, hope it was something to delve into. Keep a look out for the next installment in the Kingdom of Love series, again you can pick and choose which one to read.


	3. Chapter 3 Sucking and mucking about (M)

Authors note: Set in the grim twisted supernatural this tale will be unwoven in the castle in Arendelle where the royal family is in fact…vampires. The Queen and Elsa are quite close; in fact the time alone they've spent on each other shows their bond. Anna is the youngest and also their prized human they keep alive to entertain their sexual lust…she is also related to them. There will be futa play in here and yes it is M rated so expect incest between mother and daughter and some sister on sister action.

CH.3: Sucking and mucking about (M)

Elsa was behind her mother with her dick inside her wet longing pussy. The slapping motion drove her insane as she threw her head about as her blond hair cascades around her near pale features. The sensation was something else…oh god…the way her mother just screams for more was sending waves of pleasure raging inside her tight body. Bringing her hand back she spanks at her ass watching each cheek jiggle as a red mark slowly appears.

"More…I want more Elsa dear…don't stop…make your mommy cum!" The Queen was begging and pleading and Elsa could barely make out where her hand was, like grabbing at those jugs of hers. The two had been quite close since the day her mother had turned her into a vampire. For a while she believed Vampires, the undead were a legend made to keep childs from misbehaving or staying out longer then needed.

The thing was…the Queen of Arendelle was in fact the Queen of vampires. The night her father had died it was observed he had two puncture marks in his neck…but at the time her mother was too distraught to figure it was foul play. The Arendelle authorities quickly dropped the case but when Elsa lay asleep she was taken…her entire world driven in a flurry of sexual madness and blood lust.

Picking up momentum she reaches over for her mother's hair pulling her up and the gasp she hears is music to her ears. Yes, she thought, that is what I want to hear. The two had been sexual partners for a bit now…their passion running rampant through the Kingdom and when they walked out in public people were wary of them and the taboo they committed. When they needed to feed they would take out those who had looked at them…and when it came to females they would have some fun with their special needs down below.

"I am close…fuck…so close…" Elsa turns her mother's head to gaze deeply into eyes similar to hers. Soon she is kissing her full on, their lips meshed together in an intense passionate longing that few could ever understand. Her cock was buried far up her snatch ramming back and forth with the wet build up of over at ten minutes or so.

"Cum inside me baby girl…oh yes…let me feel that hot seed of yours fill my belly!" The Queen pushes back against her and slides her tongue inside her mouth. Elsa tangles her tongue with hers and as she feels her climax she lets it go once she was in her deep and set. The flooding release set her free…her gasp caught in the deep embrace of mother and daughter. By the time they are finished Elsa removes her cock with a sickening plop sound…her body covered in sweat and her breasts bounce a bit as she fights the need to lay down and sleep.

"Well…that was quite the fun…but…I believe we are in need of a third party to our fun don't you?" Elsa strokes her spent cock and watches as her mother stands to her full height, her ass red from the spanking she received.

"I will go fetch her…you be prepared for her when we get back." The Queen looks over her shoulder giving her a dreamy look before disappearing.

The person she spoke of was Elsa's young sister Anna. Anna was three years younger than her and still human. There was some part of Elsa that did not wish to dilute the humanity in her…make her a monster who could not walk in the sunlight. Plus…the needs of the Queen and her kept them inside so why not have someone to carry their message during the daylight? Elsa hears the door open but even before that she hears the blood pounding from Anna.

"Hello sister…are you ready to please your family?" Elsa notes her flushed skin and the way she avoids eye contact as Elsa's hand keeps a steady pace at her length.

"Do not be shy Anna…this isn't your first time seeing your sister's hardness out in the open." The Queen says to soothe the worry in Anna before closing the door.

"Now…mother and I are in need of a helping hand…care giving us that?" Elsa takes a seat on the edge of the bed and her mother soon joins her. Anna notes the spot left open and Elsa smiles seeing the younger of them sit between them.

"You know what to do…and do not hesitate to get rough." The Queen tells her. Elsa watches as Anna reaches out with both hands to each of their length. Elsa whimpers loving the soft little hands as they stroke her already hardened length. The Queen is also responding well as her length is starting to perk up at the touch. The gentle up and down double hand job she gave them made both women undulate an orgasmic sound that was hardly strange to those who walked outside.

Elsa looked at her mother and she seemed to be in agreement in what to do next. The two of them extended their fangs out shining white and brilliant from lack of a feed that day. Anna was also someone they fed off of…but never really drained her too much that it went beyond pleasure. Sinking her teeth into her veins she drinks from her listening as Anna gasps out. By now the young girl was used to being sucked on…aside from the sucking she did in other places. Reaching for her breast she begins to grope her while her mother does the other breast.

The gentle stroking measure began to increase in pleasure and both mother and daughter were close to releasing. Elsa tries to hold off cumming and removes her teeth from Anna's neck leaving a puncture wound…as does her mother who looks at her in confusion. "Mother…I think we need to release inside Anna…don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose so, I mean getting the cum stains out of the floor can be trying. Very well daughter get up and strip for us."

"Yes mother…and Elsa." Anna complies to their wish as she had went against them before but had paid for it with a public display of humiliation since then she hasn't lived down.

Standing up she begins to sway her hips running her hand through her hair and keeping her eyes on them. Elsa marvels at the way her body moves and as each article of clothing is shucked off she bites her bottom lip noting the way her pert nipples stand at attention and the way her pussy gleams brilliantly longing for more attention. She was rather glad that her mother allowed her the honor of taking Anna's virginity.

Elsa moves back along the sheets and Anna places her bum just above the tip of her cock. Her mother Reaches over to guide Anna's head to tip of her own. It doesn't take long for Anna to take her mother's length inside bobbing her head as she trails her saliva about her shaft deep throating her with a whimper and moan. Elsa marvels at her sister as she begins to move her bum up and down on her letting her cock traverse inside those slick wet folds of her pussy. Taking her in the ass would be pleasant but that would come in time.

Placing her hands on her hips she keeps her in place as she brings her pussy down again and again. The Queen keeps her steel vice grip in Anna's hair so she barely has room to surface for air. The two of them are reveling in how Anna is handling herself…how apt she was when her gag reflex was so poor they had to take pity on her. Anna kept it up…her body riding like a seesaw at the moment. Elsa rubs her hips encouraging her to go hard as she can. The pleasure and heat was becoming too much for he and she cums inside her…her mother not too far behind her as she releases inside the young girl's cum hungry gullet.

"Ah yes…that was quite the release for us. Now Anna…I want you to ride my length while mother here will masturbate and ejaculate onto your back." Elsa knew her mother would understand the need for some sisterly bonding.

"As you wish sister." Anna pulls up off her length and removes her cum slick mouth from her mother's big length. Elsa wouldn't mind kissing her sister as before they brought Anna into the fold they mostly had each other to please and such.

Anna went to straddle her crotch and situated herself over her head. Even now Elsa could see the girl tense as she was allowing her length to touch her anal passage. It had been a bit since she was taken there, partly due to her taking pity on Anna after being stretched for long periods. Placing her hands around her she nods her head as Anna begins to take her in. The strain on her face was clear then as she slowly took her in stretching her anal cavity.

"Oh yes Anna…yes…that is it." Elsa drinks in her sister's face noting the way she looks at her. Elsa had always felt protective of her sister…and how she had wanted to keep her from turning into a vampire partly because it meant changing her from who she was. Anna's personality was a light in the darkness and even if she did take her along with her mother…she did love her. Going to kiss her lips now she grunts a bit as her cock buries inside her ass and fits nicely inside of her.

Close by their mother beings to fap away at her length groaning and moaning and such. The sickening sound a turn on but also a nod to the fact she was still there. Elsa's mother had always been a fixture in their life…demanding and overbearing but also loving and a strong presence; a woman whom, for the most part was someone who Elsa aspired to be. Anna continued to ride her as their breasts were smooshed together. Elsa trails her hands down to grab at her cheeks spreading them as the love just rises and rises.

Anna's body is barely holding together as the pain is shown and her body having just came before was now coming once more. Elsa's dick explodes inside her anal passage as some of her cum seeps out having not made it inside. For a moment the two just seem to stare into each other's eyes, their hair clinging to their faces. Behind Anna their mother ejaculates onto Anna's back smearing her in her scent.

"Oh wow…that was a good round girls. Now Elsa if you don't mind I'd like some time alone with my baby girl." The Queen was giving her no choice and as Anna complies to get off of her Elsa furrows a brow and climbs off the bed.

"Mother…perhaps Anna needs a break…she has already gave us pleasure enough to earn her rest-." Elsa can see that her mother does not approve of this.

"Anna is our servant Elsa…she complies as we see fit and only rests when I say so. Haven't I taught you anything dear girl? I love you…but…sometimes you let your emotions cloud the lust that can be experienced. Now leave us…I won't repeat myself."

Anna looks scared though she won't deny the Queen her pleasure. Elsa makes so she is about to leave but instead breaks a chair leg and as her mother advances on Anna she plunges it through her heart. There is a moment of silence as her mother turns on her pinning her to the wall…her eyes widened as she tries to word her discontent and unspoken question.

"This ends now mother…no more shall we treat Anna like a slave!" Elsa watches her mother fall to the floor, clutching at the wood before her life just ends. Looking over at Anna she makes her way over to her and holds her close.

"Anna…you are safe now…I am sorry that this carried on long as it did. I should have been stronger…it is just…she was my maker…you have to understand how impossible it was." Elsa holds onto her and Anna just holds her back. The death of the Queen seemed to bring about change…and while change was good Elsa wondered if her path would take her the way of their late mother…or one where she paved change in our own way. As the night carried on the two sisters would carry on their sexual ways…long into the early morning and beyond.

THE END

Authors note: Well, that was something else. More mixture of M rated stuff along with K and T to come.


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding indecision (T)

CH.4: Wedding indecision (T)

Today was Anna's wedding day. Standing in her room wearing her white strapless dress she looked at her mirror image with glee. "Today is my wedding day! I can't believe it…I am going to finally marry Kristoff…the man of my dreams. Ooh…this is happening so fast…well about two years but who is counting. And yet…my heart weighs heavily for some reason…maybe I just need some chocolate…one bite won't hurt…"

Anna began to make her way over to where some of the presents lay. She wasn't supposed to open them…not till Kristoff and her were alone but…she knew this had to be the chocolate. The present was the right size for it and as she was about to open it she heard a knock on the door.

"Anna…can I come in?" The voice of reason, her sister, how did she know? Anna closed her eyes and was tempted to just send her sister away…but…being Queen now and all she couldn't hang out with her like she used to so with a little reluctance on her part she opened the door.

Standing there looking radiant as ever was her sister Elsa. Elsa had been gifted with the power of ice, but, certain situations made her 'let it go' which caused disaster and it all led to her departure from the castle and her eventually hooking up with Kristoff in order to find her. Hans, the vile Prince tried to marry her to get the throne…and to think if her sister hadn't intervened she would have married him and ruined her life.

"Oh hi Elsa…wait are you allowed to see me in my wedding dress?" Anna gave it some thought but before Elsa could answer she laughed. "Oh right…only the groom can't see the bride, do come in."

"Thank you…so…you excited?" Elsa walks in and closes the door behind her and Anna jumps up and down.

"Oh yes, very much, today is the beginning of the rest of my life! Kristoff is the one, I know it…he captures my heart and sends it all a flutter. I chose right with him…right?" Anna claps her hands together and notices that Elsa is rather quiet.

"Hmm…oh yes of course…he is the man for you. I am glad that you waited instead of rushing into marriage like you did the last time. Kristoff respects you and treats you right…he is the man you can see with you…so…I can too." Elsa begins to walk over to the window and as she looks down Anna feels like something is weighing heavily on her sister's heart…call it sisterly intuition.

"Something is wrong…what aren't you telling me?" Anna walks over to where Elsa stands and reaches for her hand and as she touches it Elsa pulls it away.

Elsa won't say anything…and she wasn't about to pry. Going back to the mirror she feels the dress pull down and she does her best to pull it up. The dress was fitting fine before…why was it doing this now? Suddenly Elsa spoke; it was almost a whisper so she had to strain her ears. "Are you happy Anna?"

"O-Of course I am Elsa…do you know something I don't?" Anna looks over curiously and sees Elsa now facing her.

"I know how I feel…and while I should be happy that you are marrying the man of your dreams…there is a part of me that wishes you weren't." Anna let out a gasp at this…what had come over her?

"Oh yeah…and just who should I marry huh? Seriously Hans was the villain, bad move there, and Kristoff is the right guy…who else can I possibly choose after that-?"

"You can choose me!" Suddenly the room fell in silence and Anna couldn't really tell if she was joking like when they used to play wedding or…no it couldn't be that.

"Elsa…we are sisters…and even then the Kingdom wouldn't allow it. We are about tradition, man and woman…no relations…c'mon be serious-."

"I am serious Anna! I have loved you for so long…at first it was sisterly…but it turned into something else and I have been in denial. Yet on your wedding day I realize that if I let you walk down that aisle I would be regretting it for the rest of my life. Don't you see…if you marry Kristoff…it'll be all over…you won't have time for me anymore…"

Anna understood now. Reaching over she pulls her to her and holds her hands in hers. "I will never not have time for you Elsa…you are my sister and also my Queen so…we will see each other. I won't be moving out till Kristoff builds that cabin he has been planning…oops."

Anna could see the distress in Elsa's face over this and she kept her hands firm over hers. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"I was trying not to…and yet…knowing that you are hurting it just sort of came out. I am sorry Elsa…look…I will still visit once I am out of the castle…and somewhere down the line you will find the person right for you-."

Elsa shook her head sending her beautiful locks about her face framing it perfectly and Anna drew in a breath. Why was this affecting her so? She loved Kristoff…she was marrying Kristoff…then why this and why now? Watching as a tear rolled down her face she could feel her own tears rolling down her own face, her body wracked with sadness. In some ways this was the ending of a chapter.

"I love you Anna…and before you head out of here…I want to do something I have wanted for long as I have known how I felt. So please…allow me this." Anna couldn't say no and soon Elsa's lips were on hers. They were soft and insistent and she whimpered a bit. Elsa soon was deepening the kiss and part of her wanted her to shove her away…but her willpower to do so was slipping away.

Perhaps in part…she too wished for this. The bliss that overtook her sent shivers down her spine and she slipped her hands around her neck. Elsa placed her hands behind her and the two continued making out in front of the mirror. Elsa's hands began to slip down her waist to her cheeks below as they groped her through her dress. Anna was doing her part by turned her head to build up the kissing. Reaching around her she begins to help Elsa out of her dress and let it fall from her perfect frame cascading about her feet leaving her in her bra and panties.

Elsa was already working on her wedding dress leading her over to the make shift bed in the room. Anna was laid out on her back as Elsa slowly descended onto her. The two continued kissing even with some tongue play. Her dress was off and Elsa's hands began to creep down her body and she felt her eyes widen as her fingers danced below. Suddenly the room lit up and she flew high out of the room…lost in the passion as her body experienced things she never thought possible, between siblings, between the same gender. Everything was pure pleasure then.

The wedding was off and Kristoff left Arendelle. Anna and Elsa decided to keep their relationship a secret… at least for now. Seated on the throne though the two would exchange secretive looks and when no one was around they held hands enjoying those special moments when it was just the two of them. No longer would they be just sisters…but…they would be lovers and someday…maybe even wedded.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5 Stuck with no place to go (M)

**Authors note:** Thankfully this is not a continuation series otherwise the long delay would really be a doozy. Anyway here is the next installment in this tale of two sisters who really dig one another. To those who have been enjoying my Elsanna tales and would wish to rp with me just pm me; I've done a few rp forums of these two and if enough people are interested it could happen again. Anyway for this particular one I figure a modern twist is in order and an elevator. Enjoy. And more to come.

CH.5: Stuck with no place to go (M)

Elsa was the CEO of Frozen Inc, a company dealing in frozen goods and items to make anyone have a frosty day or make someone's year. It ranged from jewelry to lingerie and well anything with the theme of frozen goodness. The company was doing really well, so well in fact that there were talks of expanding, which always sounded good to her because it meant more money. Of course this being the case Elsa found herself without any boyfriend, no husband or children which if her parents would alive might not be behind, but…both of them were dead.

It happened on a snowy day when they were driving back from a board meeting and the road was so slippery the tires lost traction and they spun into an oncoming truck. Elsa was young and having inherited their family's fortune she had to grow up…lest she continue to go along the same track as her sister in terms of maturing and boy ogling. Yep, she had a sister, two or so years behind her in much of everything and it fell on her to raise her…keep her out of trouble. Elsa still managed to go to school though in her Senior year she went and got out early and took to action all the stuff she had learned about the company.

Much of her first years working in the company dealt with sexual and sexist remarks and that damn elevator which tended to stall leaving her in the space of crotches and boy wonder that sickened her. Elsa was a virgin by all accounts, mind and body so she kept herself busy never dwelling on positions or watching movies to masturbate to. Her sister on the other hand wanted some man inside her…and for some reason for which she could find no reason she kept her sister away from such…trouble. If she got pregnant what then? Anna got good grades but if she met that wrong boy everything could fall apart for her.

Elsa realized then she needed to keep a closer eye on her so once she was certain that Anna was clear of school she brought her into the family company. Anna fought it as she felt it was limiting her time of fun and that it would only make her more cold and frozen as she was, ouch, but she didn't take it too much personal given that she was successful and was only looking out for her.

Anna worked as a secretary and Elsa had put aside time to watch her…closely. Sure enough when she was making copies a man slipped behind her pushing against her from behind, Anna was startled but hardly calling out for help as she gave a playful push against his crotch, his hand slipping around her as it rests on her bosom causing her mouth to part. Elsa stepped in then firing the man, much to the annoyance of her sister who felt she was ruining her life. Elsa paid her little heed telling her that she would thank her later.

Their daily going on at work consisted of greetings and small talk, yep, things were that tense. Elsa though began to notice certain things about Anna…things that were really getting to her. Anna was pushing the dress code considerably…resorting to wearing shorter skirts that showed off her pink panties causing a wetness to form in Elsa's own…something that confused her. Anna was also experimenting with her hair and the way it fell about her perfect face…well…it made her own face flush and her hand rest on her rising bosom.

Elsa had never felt this way before…she…she could not control herself around her own sister and so hugs between them became something else…something more than it should have. At a meeting with her workers she found her hand slipping into her pants stimulating her clit, her face working into an expression of joy the likes of which her workers found…confusing. Her clit became hard and her back arched a bit…though noting their looks she eases off and addresses their concerns on the products and who would go overseas as the company expanded…to look after it.

Elsa said nothing on the subject giving them time to pause. It would be quite the promotion and while she knew all of them had potential…she had to think this through carefully. Once the meeting was over she made her way to the company elevator. Many times this elevator had cost her in time and while it would be much easier taking the stairs…she never knew who would lie in wait in there. It was at least several flights, given how high they were up right now.

Anna stood off to the side as she joined her; her face reflected a distance that made her seem so small standing next to her. "Anna…how went your day?"

"Oh fine…and yours?" Anna had this stiffness to her and her tone conveyed much of her distaste over her actions in keeping much of her fun at bay.

"Just as fine, though, I am facing a certain dilemma right now. I need to choose someone to overlook the expansion of this company overseas…and while everyone who works for me does their best, not sure they would fit the mold per say."

Elsa heard the ping as the elevator opens and walks in as her sister joins her, her fingers flying across the phone she has. Elsa wonders if any of what she said truly sank in to her brain. Anna texted a lot and she seemed quite guarded as to who she was texting. As the doors close Elsa moves to push the button for the ground floor and leans back against the rail as she issues a sigh.

"Hmm, what were you saying?" Anna stops though Elsa can see that she was half looking at her while also keeping alert for her phone to let her know she had a reply.

"Anna…you need to get your life in order. All you do is text and go out, you have no direction, no drive to do something other then-."

"I have no life because of you! You monitor everything I do…you constrict who I get to see or even who gets to be with me. I have a job and yet I have to check you with purchases I make…oh…and let us not forget you fuck me over on who I give my cherry to-."

"Anna…there is no need for language!" Elsa shook her head not believing how far her sister had come, where did she even learn that word? "Look, I am all you have, you are all I have…we are family-."

"You are more of a jailor then family…when was the last time you even ate at the dinner table? I am sick and tired of you ruling my life, you know what, send me overseas…then I can be as far away from you as I can get!"

Elsa was about to say something when the elevator came to a crashing stop. The lights went out followed by emergency lights. Frowning she moves a loose strand of hair behind her head and goes to push the button. Nothing. She tries to make a call but nothing is getting out.

"Damn…and I was in the middle of a text too!" Elsa moves in and as she seizes the phone she gawks and has no words to describe what she is reading.

"Y-You are writing such perverse things Anna…and to this Hans character, what is with this and how long have you been doing it?" Elsa holds out the phone and Anna blushes furiously and then tries to take the phone back but Elsa moves along the rail out of her reach.

"It is nothing…just some harmless fun and all. And if you must know it is sexting. I met Hans while I was in school, sort of one of those bad boys if you would. Besides…how else am I supposed to get off huh?"

Elsa did not want to hear any of this and felt like she didn't even know her anymore. "I am confiscating your phone…and…I am blocking this Hans, you need to learn that such behavior is not acceptable-."

"Give me my phone!" Anna charges at her and Elsa feels her body press against the rails, the phone drops to the ground and the lights begin to flicker. Elsa tangles with her sister and the two of them stumble about till her lips touch something…though what? Startled she begins to move a hand though it too winds up on something soft.

The two of them stand there locked in that position and Elsa pulls back realizing that the soft part her lips landed on were her sister's lips…which meant her hand…oh no. "Anna…I didn't mean to…"

She could see her sister too stunned to talk; there was something about her cheeks though that matched her hair. After a moment or two the silence stretches and Elsa feels her lips touched again. Elsa knows this is wrong but can find no strength to push her away. The sound of their lips pressing together sends a wild and scintillating fire coursing through her veins and giving her senses a whirl. The kissing builds to a feverish pitch and Elsa begins to grope her sister's bosom.

There is very little light but that doesn't stop them any. Anna's knee lifts as it presses against her crotch giving her a brief reprieve from kissing as a gasp of pleasure escapes. Elsa fondles the breast of her sister and opens her mouth sending her tongue out to seek permission to enter. Anna accepts and soon the two of them are swishing their tongues about the confines of their mouths, their bodies humming with pulsing waves of pleasure, of want and need that wasn't there before.

Elsa begins to help her sister out of her flowery blouse and slips a hand under her soft colored bra feeling her exposed flesh and her nipple hardening at her exploration. Anna's hands were moving freely through her hair and bringing a tint of blush to her cheeks. Elsa had never felt so alive as she was at this very second…her life had been so cut off from fun or the pleasure of flesh that was always out of reach. Anna was already working her out of her work clothes so her blue bra is showing.

Their fun was starting to build and Elsa turns them around so she has Anna pinned to the wall. Grabbing hold of her hands she holds them above her head as she leads her lips from hers and begins to suck on the nape of her neck drawing shivered responses from her sister. The elevator refuses to start moving again, perhaps frozen in place just to allow them this moment…this attempt to bring the sisters closer together.

"Ooh…Elsa…never knew you had it…in you…" Anna whimpers. Elsa merely smiles as she grazes the exposed neck to her teeth. Removing one hand while keeping her sister's hands held high above her she reaches down into her blouse and fingers her panties pushing the material in. Anna responds in kind by pushing up against her, her eyes shut tight as everything culminates within.

Elsa twists her fingers and can feel the wetness seeping through the material of her belongings. Letting her hands go she feels Anna attack her with kisses and soon she is on the defensive. Anna's hands remove her bra as she trails kisses down her body and stares a bit at her breasts before attacking them with new vigor, her lips latching onto her mounds and sucking her nipples making her knees buckle in protest. Her world becomes blurry and she frees Anna's hair from its bun letting it fall even more.

"I didn't think so either…but…lately I have been feeling things…" Elsa could barely say more then that as Anna tends to her breasts causing her body to flush and warm up.

"You, feelings, that is a new one…but I say go with it…" Anna said between her tit. She begins to grind into her crotch and in her pants she can feel the wetness trickle down her leg from her panties. She had never been so wet before in all her life…and now…how could she wear these panties knowing what caused them to get so wet?

If her parents were still alive would they approve of this? No, chances are they would condemn it and see to the sister's spending sometime apart, no doubt sending Anna overseas or possibly encouraging her seeing boys. Elsa could not see that happening…but…if it did she could not fight it, no way given what it could mean on her end. Elsa thought all this as Anna was unzipping her pants and sending them down to the floor exposing the splotch in the crotch of her panties.

"Anna…are we sure we want to do…this?" Elsa could see her sister's eyes shimmer and for a second thought she would pull away.

"I'm not sure what this is…but…whatever it is it is worth this time now." Anna had a point. So she pulled her up to kiss her once more. Their panties slip down their legs as they step out of them carefully and resume their make out session. Bras are removed so their bare bosoms squish against one another, their crotches imitating what is above. Elsa trails a hand behind her sister squeezing her ass, spreading the cheeks causing her sister to moan her name.

"I think we should…take each other…" Elsa can see that her sister is down with that so the two of them move their hands to each other's crotch. Sliding a finger inside of Anna she can feel her tense up, her barrier prevented her from further access. Her own barrier was up and looking into each other's eyes they count down till they push forward. Elsa cries out and Anna goes to kiss her open mouth, the two of them working through the painful loss.

Once the pain subsided…though it took a bit, Elsa began to work her fingers in and out of her splendor below. The fingering was something else and sent her breathing into a pitch of sorts. The kissing did little to help…but…it felt so good. Grunting she loses track of time and as she feels a heat building within she groans and pushes against her sister's finger. Moving a hand behind Anna she pushes a finger inside her ass.

"Ouch…Elsa…not so rough…" Anna manages. Elsa nods her head as she goes a bit slower, not really pushing all the way inside. When the two of them eventually release their sweaty bodies cling to one another. Holding Anna close Elsa refused to let go…even as the elevator starts up again.

"Crap…we'd better change…" Elsa was about to reach for her clothes but Anna went to push the button causing the elevator to stop.

"I think we have time for some more fun…don't you?" Elsa raised a brow but for once in her life she put aside going home and the norm and decided to explore what they had here. Sending Anna overseas…bad idea…and it was clear she could see her sister seeing it that way too. Lowering to the floor she utters a giggle as the fun resumes.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6 Valentine's embrace (k)

CH.6: Valentines embrace (k)

Anna could not believe how fast Valentine's Day was approaching. All of Arendelle was in a mass panic as cards were being made and flowers were being bought by the dozen. Anna was new to this, not really sure how to fully embrace this time and event to the fullest of her capacity. Her parents told her that Valentine's Day was a day to celebrate those you love and tell them how much they mean to you, of course, it could also be a means of being thoughtful and handing out cards or even candy. Anna had a few friends but she didn't see them as much as she wanted to.

So…there was Elsa. Elsa was different than most kids…in fact due to an incident when she was younger she didn't really venture out much. The Kingdom knew of her ability and for that they feared her; they kept their distance when she walked or even opened her mouth afraid they might…freeze. It really irked Anna and she had asked her mother one day why people did this.

"Anna…people fear what they do not understand, do not take it personally. Ignore them, do what Elsa does and let it go…it will pass soon enough." Anna wished that were true…that she could let her sister's suffering wash over her but she couldn't…it hurt her too much to see, to hear as her sister sobbed behind closed doors.

Swallowing past a dry lump in her throat she sat against the door as she usually did, her hands were resting on her knees as she could hear Elsa humming. "Elsa…do you know what day is coming up?"

"How could I not…I see it from my window, I see it in the way men and women share longing glances or discuss romantic escapes for the evening. I am torn knowing I will never have that experience with anyone-."

"Elsa…don't think that…you will find someone someday-." Anna could hear her sister's exasperated sigh and wishes only to hold her…but she can't.

"Oh really…and how do you expect me to do that? You know what happened when we were younger, what makes now any different? I am a freak Anna, I know how people see me…perhaps I should just give them what they want-."

"No Elsa, no, if you do that…look, it is only one day. It isn't even that important really, I mean, who cares about cards and-."

"Chocolate, oh please…we both know you want the chocolate." Anna cursed herself but yes she really wanted the chocolate. Both her sister and her loved sweets…but…it hurt her to know that no one would give her any.

Her parents were going to be spending some alone time together on Valentine's Day and so she would have to stay in later that day. Of course during the day she was free to leave the Castle…so long as she did not stray too far from home. Anna disliked that she could walk freely while her sister stayed to this room. Her parents did not restrict her to the room, as she was allowed to roam about…but too many times she returned from one of her outings either with bruises on her body or fresh tears glistening down her perfect cheeks.

"Elsa…do you want to…build a snowman?" Anna could not help but throw that out there, though it only earned a light laugh from her.

"Anna…the sun hasn't allowed there to be any formidable snow to even build a snowman for the past month. There is a nippy chill in the air but aside from that…nothing. I do thank you for trying to cheer me up…but…if it is alright with you I'd like to be alone for now."

Anna hated how her sister kept closing her out…making it seem like they were separated by a wall of ice. It pained her knowing she suffered and she could not hug her, or, or kiss her brow. She was young and love was still a long ways from her, but, she knew how she felt about Elsa…maybe even more, something that ate at her and there was really no one she could talk to about this.

"I am only a room away," Anna gets to her feet as she places a hand to the door, "if you decide to change your mind."

Anna heard nothing else from Elsa and heaving a sigh she sets off.

* * *

Valentine's Day had finally arrived. Anna was so excited…she could barely contain her whoops of joy as she rushed out in her nightie, her uncombed hair flowing about her face. Her parents sat at the table looking all romantic like, eww. Still it was remarkable that kind of love and affection even given her parents age. If she ever got that old she wondered if she would still look at…at…that special someone as they did right now.

"Morning Anna, did you sleep well?" Anna nods her head as she takes her seat and begins to eat the cereal that is poured for her. Munching a bit she chews thoughtfully.

"Now remember Anna…you are allowed to hang with your friends but once it reaches evening you are to return here, alright?" Her father folded up the paper and Anna nods her head as she slurps at the milk while reaching to push her hair behind her ear.

"Go upstairs and clean up before you go outside…don't want people thinking we are raising a wild Princess now." Anna laughs and finishes her food before going to put it in the sink.

"Oh and take this up to your sister…she rarely pays us a visit these days." Anna nods her head as she grabs the toast, eggs, and other healthy stuff. Making sure to balance everything in her hurry she cast a glance back at her parents as they share a kiss.

Kissing, it seemed so…ugh, but, somehow it sparked a curiosity in her she could not turn away from. After they parted she resumed her walking and knocked on her sister's door.

"Elsa…breakfast…eat it while it is…hot." Anna waited a beat and then her sister opened the door looking all fresh and awake. She was caught off guard by her beauty and her heart hammered in her chest. Elsa was a few years older than her so she was already starting to come into her own, she was jealous.

"You can go now…and…happy Valentine's Day." Elsa takes the tray and closes the door with her foot before she can respond.

"Oh, well, you too." Anna stood there and suddenly an idea came to her. With a skip she went to her room and changed into her outfit for the day, a simple dress that flowed down and made her feel grown up.

* * *

Heading out she found herself surrounded by the day's festivities, everyone so happy and lively that it shaped the way Arendelle normally was. She nods her head at those she passes and goes to the arts and crafts corner where several kids her age are making cards. She takes a seat thinking of what to say, what to convey in time with her thoughts and feelings of her heart and brain.

"Anna…who is the card for?" Anna looks over and spots a girl, one of her friends she had known since she was able to go outside.

"Hi Francine, oh, well…it is for my sister." Anna heard a few gasps and she chose to ignore them, chewing on her lip as she had trouble with words.

"Does a monster like her even deserve a card? I mean, she is all frozen inside, not sure a card would do much for her." Anna cast a glare at the boy who had spoken and began to make some shapes and put them on her card with glue.

"I hear she has a frozen heart, must be a shame for whoever gets close to her…" Anna gripped the glue tightly in her fist, her patience wearing thin.

"Do you think if she spends too much time in the sun she will melt-?" Anna had it then as she slapped her hand on the table.

"How dare you say such things about my sister?! Elsa is not some monster or snowman set to melt, she has a heart…and it beats just like yours and mine. I can't believe you say this openly…with such conviction and no shame, I despise you all for this-."

"Relax Anna, it isn't like they mean it-."

"Oh c'mon Francine just the other day you were making a joke about how she'd be better off being with a girl then a guy, cause no guy wants their…well…frozen off-."

Anna could not believe that her own friend would say such a thing, and, just what was he about to say? Anna did not want to guess…cause if she did and she was right…she'd be clearly disturbed for the rest of her life. She felt hurt by all of this, all of these mean kids, and Elsa had to deal with it for the rest of her life…it made her tremble, but not from sadness.

"Look Anna, you are great, we all agree and we know you. We do not see much of Elsa and she is never around…you can't blame us-."

"Oh, I blame you all for the way you are…and if Elsa were here she would give you a piece of her mind, but, she isn't…so I have to instead. You are mean…all of you…including you Francine, I thought you were different. I love Elsa…and if that changes me in your eyes then so be it!"

Anna had finished her card, not exactly the prettiest thing made but it covered well how she felt about her sister. Perhaps it was a bit personal and might convey feelings a sister shouldn't share…but right now she just wanted to be away from them all. Her footsteps carried her to a flower stand and asking for some she pays for it with her own money, thankfully she had brought some currency with her. The flowers were then added to some chocolates, after all flowers and chocolates went together like snow and snowmen.

Getting herself something to eat she began to think of Elsa. Just what was it she felt for her anyway? She loved her yes, but as what, a sister or something more? Anna was confused and she found much of Arendelle surrounded by love…but of the opposite gender type, men and women kissing…but what of women kissing women or girls kissing girls? What of men kissing men and vice versa…was that type of love even open in Arendelle? How would her love for Elsa, given their same gender and relation work in this…way of living?

Such thoughts were not common for one her age, but, here she was seated outside eating her salad and dressing and pondering things that should wait till she was much older. Anna had been told she had an overactive imagination and tended to have too much energy worth her own good, plus, she asked too many questions. Her parents often worried what would come out of her mouth, and rightly so. She was not yet a teenager but she was starting to feel things…and what she did know was boys held no interest to her.

Anna came to a decision then…regardless what happened Elsa would get a card for Valentine's Day…that is all there was to it.

* * *

Anna would show up to her sister's room that day, well, ok so it was the next day. Still regardless the day she knocks on her door feeling like Elsa deserves to be happy…no matter what. Taking a breath she waits a beat or two…had she slept in or something? Anna tended to be quite the sleeper while her sister was more active in the morning and tended to get things done. She waits a little longer before opening the door to find her sister looking out the window.

"Elsa…are you ok?" She finds Elsa's beauty mesmerizing and once she turns around she finds her voice caught in her throat.

"I am fine as I will be. I am rather glad that Valentine's Day is over with. I received a card from our parents but other than that nothing much from the people, I do not blame them however. Did you find what you were looking for out there?" Elsa studies her and Anna bites her bottom lip.

"Yes…and…I think you will enjoy this." Anna had kept her hands behind her back once she had come into the room. True she had to open the door with one hand but she got it done. Her trip to the village had been…insightful and made her all the more determined to see to it that Elsa receive a card…even if it was a day late as she spent most of last night getting it done.

"Anna there is very little in this world that I enjoy, but, do as you wish." Anna pulls the card out and hands it to her.

"Happy belated Valentine's Day Elsa." Elsa accepts the card and as she opens it her breath is taken away and she looks from the card to her.

"Anna…what is the meaning of this? I don't quite get it…I mean we are sisters and love is love, but, the message conveys something deeper…not sure how to respond to it…"

"I believe I can help you with that." Anna goes over to her sister and Elsa backs away a bit as the card drops from her hand. Anna closes the distance and kisses her on the lips. The two of them stand there like that for a bit before she pulls back. She can see the shock on her face and she blushes.

"A-Anna…we are sisters; you know, we shouldn't be doing this." Anna shakes her head; adamant and all, she did not wish to back down, not now.

"Elsa I know what I want now…it took me a bit but I have come to realize you are the one that I want in my life. I love you Elsa…and I want to make you happy. You are my Valentine and the sweetest chocolate there is. Please be mine…and only mine."

Anna feels her heart race and when she feels like turning away Elsa pulls her to her. The two of them share a glance before kissing again. Anna truly realized then what it meant to share one's heart with someone…and she'd never let her sister feel alone again.

 **Authors note:** I wrote most of this chapter a while ago just hadn't got to finishing it. Again each chapter is a tale varying in rating and this is about as softcore as it can get. Next tale not sure what it will entail, but, hope you are all enjoying Elsanna.


End file.
